The host or base computer in an expanding, fully used computer system soon becomes "loaded" with an increasing number of tasks to perform in a fixed amount of time. As the users become more familiar with the keyboard, the system operation, and the peripheral capabilities; they burden the base computer with more and more tasks. Expansion loading by add-on terminals, drives, modems, and other peripheral devices, also increased the burden on the base computer.
A prior solution to this increasing load problem in personal computers and desk top computers was to exchange the original microprocessor chip with a faster chip. The Intel 8088 microprocessor (4.77 MHZ) is commonly replaced by an Intel 8086 (8 MHZ). The clock rate was instantaneously practically doubled, reducing the effective host load to about one half.
However, the number of operating bits remained the same, and the base computer was still directly involved in each task performed by the system. The effective load reduction was soon lost as the number of skilled users increased and the system expanded. The base load problem was not solved by the chip switch; but merely postponed.